The Celestial Spirit and the Fire Dragon
by HaylieandKaytie
Summary: Lucy finds it hard to admit her feelings for Natsu. But after talking with her friends, she finds enough reason to tell him. But thanks to Gray, Natsu finds out sooner than Lucy hoped...
1. Lucy's thoughts

Hello! We'll be writing alternately, since there's two of us. Anyways, this is our first fanfic, so feel free to tell us if we did anything wrong. Hope you guys like it! xoxo Haylie and Kaytie

-sighs- Lucy here. It's another rainy day and I can't believe It's been over a year since I first joined Fairy Tail. With the help of Natsu of course. My first impression of Natsu was a hyper little kid. Well, I was right. But it turned out that he was a really strong wizard, which left me astounded. I really like Natsu. He's sweet, caring and funny. He may be immature but, hey, that's what makes him special. Whenever I'm with Natsu I'm at peace with the world. I feel really relaxed and feel like nothing could go wrong but there's just a feeling inside of me that makes uncomfortable sometimes. Like the time we went on that S-class quest, I was really scared. I was thinking of the possible consequences that would come my way. And also thinking about "that", which never really happened, and I'm glad it didn't because it sounded awful. Luckily Natsu and his I'm-always-happy-but-gets-into-trouble attitude came through and I wasn't 100% horrified. So now, I'm really getting troubled if I should tell him how I feel or not. I begin thinking I should ask for advice from some people who know a lot about love. So I ran out of my apartment and made my way to the guild. The first thing I saw was Natsu teaching Wendy how to blow like a Dragon Slayer. You know, the puffy lips, puckered lips, then blow thing. Really cute if I do say so myself. I went over to Juvia, who once again, competed in a one-sided staring contest against Gray, who never even bothered to stare back.

"Hi Lucy! Isn't it a really rainy day?" She asked in her usual thick French accent.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure...Juvia, don't you ever get tired of chasing after Gray?"

"Not really, if it's for Gray I'd do anything!"

"Oh...Juvia, I like Natsu. Should I tell him?"

"Oh yes of course! That's the only way he'll know you love him!"

"Shhhh! Not so loud! ...Really?" Oh great. I was probably a red as a tomato.

"Yes really! You'll never know, he'll be yours in the future!"

"Huh? Oh thanks! I think I know what I should do now...But Juvia, promise not to tell anyone about my crush on Natsu?"

"Crush on who?" It was Cana, who I'm guessing wanted Juvia to come along on an S-class quest, since Cana became an S-class wizard not long ago.

"Erm...Cana...Did you hear what I told Juvia?"

"I kinda did...So you like Natsu eh? Not bad of a choice. He can be really stubborn sometimes, but a really nice guy."

I lowered my head, flushing in embarrassment.

"Well Lucy, good luck. Juvia, we're going."

"Okay! Bye Lucy!" Juvia followed Cana obediently.

"Promise we won't tell anyone, Lucy!" They both said in unison as they left.

Suddenly, I felt Gray's presence behind me. I turned around and invited him to sit on the seat next to mine.

"So how've you been Lucy?" He asked me with a big grin on his face.

"Fine I guess. Hey Gray, are we going on a job request anytime soon?"

"I guess not. Erza's been redecorating her rooms in Fairy Hills. At least that's what she says she's doing."

"Oh...Hey look, it stopped raining."

"Hmmm...Reminds me of the first time I met Juvia."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But wasn't it the time when Natsu was really worried about you because you were kidnapped?"

"I guess so. Tell me, was he really worried?"

He just nodded his head silently as he took a bite from his cake. Too bad I couldn't eat or else my figure would be ruined!

"Oh...Well, I guess I should get going now. Thanks for the talk, Gray. Really appreciated it."

"Wait Lucy! I need to ask you something."

"Huh? What is it?" I asked as I turned around and got back to the table.

"You like Natsu, don't you?"

"W-w-what? Why would you say that?"

"Your face is as pink as Natsu's hair! And whenever I mention his name you seem uncomfortable."

It was true. I did feel uncomfortable.

"W-w-well..."

"Nah. Forget it. We'll talk about this some other time. Look who's done showing off." He said, pointing at Natsu who slid in the seat next to me.

"Who's showing off? Maybe you. Put a shirt on, Ice boy." Natsu said, picking up a fight with Gray.

"Who're you calling Ice boy, you weakling."

"Hey hey hey! Stop it you guys!" I said, stopping their argument, probably blushing hardly.

"Yes, mother." They both said sarcastically.

"So...What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing. I was just leaving. See you later!" I said as I left hurriedly.

Phew. That was close. I can't believe Gray found out I liked Natsu. Anyways, I better go on a walk to clear my mind. So many things are going on up here. Natsu, my rent, the other keys left to find, but mostly Natsu. Here I go, on my way to my apartment, SLOWLY. I feel that someone's following me, so I turn back but see no one. Suddenly, as I was about to open the door, someone grabs me from behind. The last thing I see was a flash of yellow (probably my hair) then everything went dark.


	2. A confession between friends

Okay! Here comes chapter 2! It's going to be a bit tricky [Oh I have homework~] And it's gonna be Natsu's POV this time~ [Lucy and Natsu will alternate POV's by the way] so hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! Love, Haylie

The moment when Lucy went out of the guild, I knew something was odd, so I went to Gray for some help. "Gray, what were you guys talking about?" I asked with a confused tone in my voice. At first, I doubted he would answer me, but suddenly he replied "Uh...She'd kill me but...She said she likes you." I. was. frozen. I can't believe Lucy likes me. Because, I like her too. She's perfect. Really nice and really aggressive. So I really have to go look for her. Then I looked in all streets of the Magnolia but she was nowhere to be found. A few moments later I went back to the guild to check if she was there. I went and asked Mirajane, but she just said "I'm afraid but I haven't seen her at all." Then my conscience told me that something was wrong with Lucy. I tried to ask people around her apartment and they said "We think we saw her not long ago but with an unfamiliar guy who was wearing a black costume." I wondered. Who would take her? I didn't know. But what I do know is I couldn't do it alone. I need help. A lot of help. I decided to go to Gray, and luckily, he accepted. We went out and searched for Lucy. And luckily, we found a note by her apartment saying:  
>"If you want her alive, Go to the East Forest at midnight and bring 1 million jewels and BE SURE TO COME ALONE."<p>

Right after we saw the letter, we went to the guild to ask for some guild members to help us, disregarding the fact that the note said to come alone. Gray's already helping, but that just isn't enough. So I was so nervous that I thought they would never agree to help. But I was really happy but when midnight came and Evergreen, Freed, Erza, Alzack, Bisca, and Happy came along. But when we tried to enter East Forest, we encountered two powerful dark wizards. Evergreen and Freed said "Just go ahead, we can handle this." And I said "Okay, but be careful." So I went ahead with Erza, Alzack, Bisca, and Happy. But when we went deeper into the forest, we met 3 more powerful wizards from dark guilds. But then Erza said "Go ahead and save Lucy." Then I just nodded my head in agreement. Running really fast, we went ahead. We were finally close to the place, but there was a group of strong wizards, then Alzack and Bisca said "Even though we care about Lucy, we both think you're the most suitable person to save her."

"What do you mean?"

"Because you've been taking such good care of Lucy lately, we know that she trusts you the most."

So I left them to fight, taking Happy with me. Finally, I saw Lucy safe and unharmed.

"Let her ago because I have the money so you can have it." I said.

"Give it to me first so it can be fair." He said, questioning me. Is it just me or is his voice really familiar?

"Go ahead...Take it." I reached out my hand with the money, and he took it. Afterwards, I went over to where Lucy was, relieved that she was unharmed.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt right? Please tell me." I told her.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry." She said.

Right after the moment we stood up, Lucy fainted. Then when she woke up, she asked "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're at your apartment and I saved you from the bandit along with Evergreen, Freed, Erza, Alzack, Bisca and Happy. So please just take a rest in here."

"Could you please tell them thank you?"

"Okay. By the way, what was Gray saying about you liking me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" "Damn that Gray! I'm going to kill him when he comes here." She whispered to herself, but I still heard it.

"Would you like anything?"

"I would really like a back massage."

"What do you mean; you used my monthly rent money?" Lucy said, moments after the landlady screamed at her to leave her apartment.  
>"Well...I didn't know where to get the money from so...I decided to get it from your monthly rent allowance." I said, remembering that I got most of the money from her, and the rest from my savings.<br>"Is that so?"  
>"So, since you have nowhere to go, go stay at my place until I can find enough money to pay you back."<br>"Okay then, but wouldn't I bother you? And I'll only stay until the next monthly rent."  
>No please just stay with me forever because I love you with my heart and soul right whenever I see you, my heart struggles and it becomes crazy, When you do your sudden smiles, I blush, So please stay beside my side forever please. Well, that's what I wanted to say, but I couldn't. So I just smiled.<br>"Hey Natsu! What on earth are you thinking about? You've been smiling for a minute now."  
>"Oh I was? Sorry about that."<p>

After moving all her stuff into my apartment, we both got something to eat. "I'll only stay here because it's your fault that I don't have my monthly rent." She said, grabbing a forkful of her spaghetti.  
>"No, stay longer because-" Let it out Natsu let it out. No, I won't.<br>"Hey, what are you thinking about Natsu?"  
>"Nothing..."<br>"He LLLIIIKKKEEESSS YOU!" Happy said with a big grin on his face. Thanks a lot Happy.


	3. What troubles me most is

Hey everyone! This is chapter 3, hope you like it :D And yes, Wendy seems really mature. xoxo Kaytie

So it's been a week ever since I moved in here. Natsu's apartment is really fun. Who'd ever put a tire swing in his own apartment? Natsu would. My feelings for him grow slowly every day. But still...Who kidnapped me? His voice sounded very familiar, but I just can't seem to point out who. It could be anyone who wanted my dad's fortune, or could be someone else. -sighs- Well anyways, I'm really hoping I won't be a bother to Natsu, since I'm living here, but also because he found out that I liked him. Seriously, what is that Gray thinking? Telling Natsu I like him? Isn't that my job? Suddenly I heard a knock from the door. Natsu was out with Happy fishing, so I was alone. I opened the door and saw Gray, holding a basket of sweets.

"Hi Lucy!" He said, smiling. And I knew he knew that I knew that he told Natsu.

"Gray, get in here." I said, with a fake smile.

"Oh no...Lucy, before you get mad at me, take this peace offering." He handed over the basket.

"Hmmmm...Thanks. But I'm not done yet. Why'd you tell Natsu?"

"Err...Because you left the guild in such a hurry. And he was worried."

"Just because you're speaking like a three-year old doesn't mean I'll forgive you that easily." Well, it was true. His voice went into three-year old mode.

"Ummm...I'm sorry Lucy! Please forgive me!"

"Now that's more like it!" I laughed. "Gray, I'm kidding. I'll forgive you. Not because of the voice or the apology, because you're my friend."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." I hugged him tightly. After that, he dashed out of Natsu's apartment saying he forgot he promised Erza he'd help clean her room. Well, it's good to know I have helpful friends. I decided to go to the guild and pick a job request. I need to get money for my apartment rent. As I made my way to the guild, I ran into Natsu, who said that he and Happy caught a really big fish. I told him I was on my way to the guild, and he said he'll just head home because he felt dizzy after carrying the fish all over to the other side of the forest where he and Happy usually camp out. When I stepped inside of the guild, everyone was doing their usual stuff. Mirajane at the bar, Cana drinking, Jet and Droy looking for a job request while they left Levy reading. I saw Wendy at the Job Request Board alongside Jet and Droy.

"No, I think Wendy should go on this one!" Droy said, pointing to a job.

"No, this one! It's easier!" Jet said, pointing to another.

"Hey! It's okay, I'll just look for one by myself. Okay, i'll take this one. Bye guys!" Wendy said grabbing the job request. Wendy noticed me, and motioned for me to sit with her on the table near the board.

"Hi Lucy! I heard you were staying at Natsu's place now." She said.

"Uh, Yeah. I am." I said, feeling my skin heat up.

"So is it true?"

"What's true?"

"You like Natsu."

"What? How'd you know that?" Oh if it was Gray, I'd swear, he is going to-

"Natsu told me." She said interrupting my thoughts. Wait...Natsu told her?

"Natsu told you?"

"Yeah. He also told Lisanna, who seemed really jealous, Mirajane who thought it was the sweetest thing in the world, and he told Happy." Oh Natsu. Why, oh why did you have to tell them?

"Lucy, would you like to go on a job with me?" She suddenly asked, interrupting the monologue up in my head. A job? Oh yes. I could get my rent from there.

"Sure why not?" I replied.

So a little while later, I headed home. Well, it was my home now. I was greeted by Natsu watching TV on the couch.

"Hi Lucy!" He said turning away from the TV.

"Hey. I'm taking a bath then going to sleep. I'm going on a job with Wendy tomorrow, just so you know" I said, organizing my schedule. Pretty good if I do say so myself.

"What? You're going without me, Gray and Erza?"

"Gray's helping Erza with her apartment. And I wouldn't want to be disturbing you in what you do here in your house."

"No. I'm coming with you." He said, drifting from the couch and coming over to me.

"No Natsu. Please. You need to have some alone time. I bet you were stressed ever since I came here."

"Lucy-"

"Please Natsu. Do it for me." I said before he could say anything. "Good Night."

"Good Night" He said, with a sad face as I left to go to the bedroom.

Wait a minute...Natsu only has one bed. I sold my bed to get some money for the rent. Heck, Do I have to sleep beside him? Never mind. No time for that now. I made my way to the bathroom in his bedroom. Afterwards, I crawled in bed and tried to sleep. I just couldn't. Come to think of it, where has he been sleeping ever since I came here? I would always fall asleep before I'd notice him sleeping next to me, and he'd wake up early before I did, so there was no knowing where. The couch maybe? Or did he have another bed? Or maybe even the floor? I got out of the bedroom, telling him he could sleep next to me that night. I feel sorry for him if he was just sleeping on the floor. A little while later, Natsu went in. Ready for bed I suppose. He was wearing duck shorts and a yellow shirt with a blue duck on it. I didn't know he liked ducks. The next morning, when I woke up, I woke up before Natsu. And guess what? I was on the floor on top of Natsu. I screamed. He suddenly woke up. We both stared at each other like crazy. I quickly got off him. I decided that maybe tomorrow, I'll sleep on the couch.


	4. Scream

Hello Everyone! A/N after the story~

This is way trickier than I thought. Lucy was on top of me. She screamed and freaked out. I suddenly woke up. And both of us stared at each other like there was no tomorrow. Lucy quickly got off me. She realized that she isn't allowed to sleep in a bed with a guy like me. She quickly went to the bathroom to take a bath saying to herself "What happened just now?"When Lucy took the shower, she was arguing with herself saying "Lucy, you shouldn't stay in the same bed as Natsu ever again because it's too embarrassing especially now that he knows that I like him so much!" Her head was full of what happened with me just now. And when she was finished with taking a bath, brushing her teeth, getting in her clothes, she went outside and saw me. She was frightened like she was going to faint but she just said:

"Natsu, Sorry for what happened a while ago okay? Please understand."

"It's okay Lucy, it wasn't your fault." I replied.

Lucy blushed. I could tell she saw so embarrassed because her face was really red.

"Well, let's get going to the guild now."

She didn't say anything. I bet she was embarrassed because they all knew(When I mean all, I really mean ALL) that Lucy was staying at my place.

"Are you ready to meet everyone in the guild?"

"I guess..."

-sighs- I'm glad she's okay. By tomorrow she could go back to her apartment because we persuaded the landlady to bring her back in and she'll just pay next month.

When we were passing by the streets of Magnolia, We saw that everyone was like staring at us! Lucy and I were so clueless, and we didn't know what they were talking about. Everyone was whispering to each other "Hey it's the FAMOUS FAIRY TAIL'S GOLDEN COUPLE!" Whisper? More like announcing! When I and Lucy reached the guild, Mirajane noticed us, and guessed we didn't know, which is true, came to us and said:

"Don't you guys know you're the article on the front page of the Sorcerers' Magazine?"

I shook my head in disagreement. Suddenly I knew what she was talking about. She showed me a copy of the magazine, and Lucy and I both froze in shock.

"The title of the article is "Golden pair of Fairy Tail!" Happy came in and said "He llliiikkkeeesss you so much!"

Lucy and I blushed like it was a big matter. Well, it is! Elfman came in as well and started a conversation.

"Ever since Lucy had to sleep in your house both of you got so famous!"He said, with such a big smile on his face, his teeth were shining all over the place.

"Did anything happen yesterday when you slept at his house?" Mirajane butted in.

"Nothing at all...Oh all right. Actually when I woke up in the morning, I was on top of Natsu and that's the only thing that happened. Nothing else." Lucy said, blushing so hardly.

"Well then that's a good thing then but does he know that you like him?" That was Mirajane.

"Well, umm…..actually yes!" Lucy, again, was blushing.

"Well then, GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR LOVE LIFE and take care!" The siblings said as they joined the rest of the crowd in fussing over us.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for your help!" I said sarcastically.

Seriously, what were those two thinking? I was finally dragged into a conversation with Gray.

"Hey Natsu, do you and Lucy have mutual feelings for each other?" Gray was eager to know.

"Well..." I said. He just laughed, pointing at my face, saying my face was more red than Erza's hair could ever be.

"I wonder who wrote the article and who took your picture in your house?"

"Somebody took our picture when Lucy and I were sleeping? I was furious about what happened. I didn't even want to know the rest. So, I left Gray to fantasize(Yes, he was fantasizing.) dragging Lucy with me and taking her out of the guild.

"Did you realize anyone who pictured us when we were asleep?" I asked.

"Nope I had no idea and wait, how did you know?" She asked back, just a curious as I was.

"Gray told me because he is actually updated about the sorcerer's magazine"

"Oh really? I never really knew that about Gray."

"Lucy, can I sleep at your house because my house is messy after you slept there? " I asked, wanting to change the "Main Discussion" because I wouldn't want myself to keep blabbering about other "unknown" stuff about Gray.

"Only 1-2 nights only, promise me that you will bring your own bed okay?"

I nodded my head in agreement. So we finally settled in her apartment. We promised we'd go back to my apartment every once in a while to clean it.

"Natsu, I'll take a bath first" Lucy said, stepping into the bathroom.  
>"Ok, fine with me"<p>

After Lucy had her bath, I think she really forgot I was there because she was still wearing her towel. She screamed and told me to get out of her room. After a while, she finally let me in.

We became silent until we went to bed. Both of us said greeted each other 'Good Night'. When I woke up, I saw Lucy's lips so near to mine. I bet she was wondering how she got down from her bed, since I was sleeping on the mattress below. When she screamed, I felt her lips brush lightly against mine, probably because she was struggling and shocked. I decided to turn away, remembering the night before this.

Now we have a new thing to stay tuned to! Now I'll have to end this chapter but I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLS. COMMENT ON IT WHEN YOU LIKE IT OKAY? WE LOVE YOU GUYS! And find out what happens next!  
>Love, Haylie<p> 


	5. Not an Accident

Hiiiiiii Everyone! Thanks for everyone who's been supporting this fanfic so far :D All of your reviews are appreciated! Sorry if it's a bit late, because I have loads of homework. Hope you enjoy chapter 5! xoxo Kaytie

-screams- I can't believe Natsu and I kissed! But...How'd that happen? I don't remember getting in his bed in the dead of the night! I must've fallen off or something but it doesn't really matter anymore. What's done is done. So here I am, in the bathroom, of course, taking a bath. Natsu's gone out to get breakfast. He calls it his "Peace Offering" since he keeps saying it was his fault we got into "that". After my bath, Natsu came back just in time so we could eat. After eating, we went to the guild, looking forward to getting teased...AGAIN. Anyways, Natsu and I went in separate directions, since we didn't want to be drawing attention to us. I made my way to Juvia and Cana ad Natsu went over to Gray.

"Hi Lucy!" Juvia and Cana greeted at the same time.

"Hi..." I said.

"So...How are you and Natsu?" Cana asked.

"W-wh-what do you mean?"

"You are going out with Natsu, yes?" Juvia said, and Cana looking at the ceiling.

"Who said that I -"

"Oh would you look at the time. Juvia lets go! Bye Lucy!" Cana said, dragging Juvia along with her.

Oh come on! Why on earth would they think Natsu and I are dating? I bet he doesn't even like me, or maybe he hates me. I'm willing to bet my life on that.

Still thinking mindlessly about what those two said, I accidentally bumped into Gray and Natsu, in the middle of a fight. Seeing I wouldn't want to get into their fight, I got out of the guild, and I knew they noticed me.

I simply just wandered outside the guild. As I wandered, I saw lots of couples roaming on the streets. I felt a bit warm on the inside just watching them, so I just headed home. When I got home, I quickly called out Plue and decided to talk to him.

"Plue, what should I do?" I started.

Plue just nodded his head.

"Oh, that's right. You can't talk. Can I just tell you anyway?"

Plue nodded his head again.

"You see Plue, I really like Natsu. He knows about it. But I didn't tell him. I want to tell him myself. So should I do it?"

"I think you should." It was a voice that came from the doorway. If it was Natsu, I'd be busted. And oh god, it was.

"Natsu?"

"So it's true then? You like me?" He blushed so cutely.

"Er...Yeah. It's true. I like you Natsu, and even though I know you don't like me-"I was interrupted by him, kissing me.

"Natsu! Why'd you do that?" I screamed at him, my face blushing because I could see my reflection in the mirror.

"I-I-I just wanted to stop you from blabbering. You talk too much. Go back to the guild. Gray wants to talk to you." He answered. I think I just pissed him off. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. Maybe I should have lied. But I feel a bit better now, that I was able to tell him myself.

"Okay. Goodbye Natsu." I left him there. I could tell he was a bit sad, but I erased that thought. Natsu kissed me. For real this time! No accidents.

I arrived at the guild, to see quite a few members there. Luckily Gray was one of them, so I went over to him.

"Gray! Natsu told me there was something you wanted to tell me...?" I said.

"Lucy! I'm glad you're here. And I'm also glad that Natsu convinced you to come over here." He replied, with a really concerned look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Look around you." I did. All I could see was Erza and Mirajane talking and Wendy playing with Charle and Happy. Aside from that, Cana was crying, which was very unusual.

"Whoa. Really freaky. Where are the others?"

"That's what I want to tell you. The others are hit with some kind of disease. It all started when a really bright light hit the guild, then suddenly everyone passed out. Only Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Happy, Charle, Natsu and I woke up so far."

"Is that why Cana's crying?"

"That's not only the reason why she's crying. The only cure to this is was lost years ago, but some say it was left underground. And they say that you would only find it if you were with someone special to you. Cana doesn't really like anyone and Erza would go, but Jellal's in jail. That's why I think that you and Natsu would be perfect for this quest, that's why I told him to bring you here."

"M-m-me and Natsu?"

"You heard right. Now go back to Natsu and hurry before everyone sleepwalks and destroys this town!"

"How do you know they're going to sleepwalk and destroy this town?"

"Uh...I just know they will. Now hurry before it's too late!"

Gray pushed me out of the guild. And I guess I had no choice but to tell Natsu all about it. But he might know about it already. Anyway, I went to my room and found Natsu sleeping. I stared at him for a while, looking at his cute nose, his pale ears and his puffy lips. I reached out to touch his face, but Natsu suddenly woke up.

"Er...Hi Natsu." I said, really embarrassed because I think he knew I was about to touch his face.

"Lucy. Did Gray tell you?" Oh. He knew.

"Yeah. So...when do we go?"

"You're choosing me?"

"I guess so. But tell me. Do you know why Cana was crying or what Erza and Mirajane were talking about?"

"Juvia recently broke her foot, which means Cana think it's all her fault because she took Juvia with her. Erza and Mirajane were talking about their usual topics, according to Gray, who seems to be one of the only ones who know what Erza and Mirajane are talking about."

"Oh poor Juvia. I hope she gets better soon. Well Natsu, I guess it's up to us to save everyone. I'll ask again. When do we leave?"

"Do you want to leave now? It's still pretty early in the afternoon."

"Okay sure. But do you know where we're going? Going underground is quite scary you know."

"Oh don't worry. I know exactly where we're going. We're going to your mom's grave."

"What?"


	6. Short Chapter!

Hey everyone~ Sorry for the late update~ Lots of things has been going on lately…Well anyways, enjoy~ xoxo Kaytie

P.S. - I helped Haylie edit :D And this is short because Haylie's been crossing her fingers all week. She's hoping to get into Varsity~

Thanks to all who reviewed in the past chapters~

"What? What do you mean we're going to my mom's grave?" Lucy freaked out about it.  
>"I researched about the cure, and it can be found underground in most cemeteries. Gray told me your mom's grave was moved to the Onibus Cemetery, so we're headed there." I replied, smiling.<p>

When we were about to set out, I gave Lucy a handkerchief because I predicted that she will cry after this quest remembering sad memories.

Normal POV

When they went to the train, Lucy was shaking because she was afraid to remember the things she doesn't want to remember and she might do something wrong and everyone might not go back to their usual selves. So Natsu held Lucy's hand and she somehow calmed down and Lucy was deep in thought.

That happened before he had his usual motion sickness. And Lucy made Natsu lie down on her lap and they became quiet for a while but inside they were about to explode. When they landed in Onibus, Natsu was still feeling weird. They were finally in Onibus Cemetery and Lucy felt that some people were talking about her and she feels that they are nearby. Natsu and Lucy bought flowers. They finally approached Layla Heartfilia's grave. Lucy spotted her dad around the trees.

"Come out dad, I know you're there." Lucy said.

came out and he saw Natsu with Lucy and said "Boy, Are you going out with my daughter?"  
>"No, sir we are just the best of friends." Natsu replied.<br>"But that can still happen, that's what happened to me and Layla or Lucy's mom as you know her, we were best friends."

"Um…dad…how did mom die again?" Lucy suddenly said, interrupting their conversation.

"Heart problems I think? But I didn't see her off. People say that she knew this would happen but…I don't know." Mr. Heartfilia replied, getting that dreamy face people get when remembering stuff. "So why are you here anyway?"

"It's because our friends are in trouble and we need to find something precious from someone special so we came here. A cure." Natsu said, hoping that Mr. Heartfilia would know something.

"A cure? I remember Layla gave me something that I should bury with her if she ever dies. I didn't bury it with her though. It's still with me."

"Where is it then?" Lucy asked, beaming with hope.

"It's in Acalypha so do you still have time to get it?" Mr. Heartfilia asked back.  
>"Yes but we need to get it by tomorrow."<br>"Okay then, fine by me."

So they went to the station and went to the train and of course Natsu had his usual motion sickness and he had to lie down on Lucy's lap again.

"Lucy, do you like this boy?" Mr. Heartfilia asked Lucy, knowing Natsu wouldn't hear.  
>"Well actually yes I do like him but I'm sure he doesn't like me back and we're not yet going out."<p>

They stayed silent until they arrived in Acalypha. 

"I booked us rooms already. Lucy and boy, Sorry I had to only afford 2 rooms." Mr. Heartfilia said, coming from the reception desk.  
>Natsu and Lucy said "What?" for several times<br>"So both of you will have to sleep in the same room then..."

To all fanfic lovers,  
>Thanks for reviewing in our page and pls. continue to support us<br>Love,  
>Haylie<p> 


	7. Unthinkably Possible

Heeeeeeeeeeey! Haylie got in~ Yay for her! Here's chapter 7! Sorry for the late update~ I had to do some research~ Credits to my friends Mexi, Lissy and Jaryl for the 'inspiration'. You guys are just so funny. Enjoy and Review Please! :D xoxo Kaytie

"So…um…Natsu…this is my side…and erm…that's yours." I said pointing at a line I made out of chalk.

"Yeah sure." Natsu said, plopping down on the couch.

"I'm going to get food. Stay there."

"Go ahead."

I ran out of the suite. I quickly got a cab and headed over to the nearest restaurant. After buying food, I returned to the hotel. As I entered the elevator, I heard someone say 'Wait! Please hold it!' so I held it open. To my surprise, it was Erza, carrying a huge strawberry cake.

"Hey Erza! What a coincidence! What are you doing here? Floor?" I said, as the elevator took us up.

"23 please. Um…I'm visiting a relative." She replied shyly.

"What's up with the cake?"

"Uh…Nothing. Oh look. 23. Bye Lucy. Let's talk again some other time." She rapidly ran out of the elevator. I haven't even been able to ask about Fairy Tail's condition. Oh well. Maybe next time. But still…Who brings cake to a hotel? And why this hotel? After a little while, I finally got to my floor. Being at the highest floor is awesome. Only very few people choose the top floor. So anyways, went I opened the door to the suite, Natsu was fighting with Gray, and Erza was eating the cake I saw her bringing a while ago.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Welcome Home Lucy!" Natsu said, realizing that I arrived.

"Surprise!" Erza said, looking up from her 'cake mess'.

"Hi Lucy." Gray said, putting on his coat. Then looking at Natsu, he said "We're finishing this after you get the cure. Hurry. The others are getting sicker each day."

"That's right Natsu. We'll get going now." Erza approached Natsu. "Nice seeing you again Lucy. Bye for now." Erza added as she and Gray stumbled out the hallway.

"Natsu…explain…now…" I said, raged.

"Well you see, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Happy, Wendy and Charle and some others who recovered were getting pretty bored. So I invited Gray and Erza to come. Wendy's taking the cats on a mission. Mirajane's just helping Cana get over the accident. So there." He replied.

"Dad said he could get the cure by tomorrow, and give it to us also tomorrow."

"Great. The sooner the better."

~The Next Day~

"Ugh…" I said, waking up. I quickly looked around. I saw Natsu on his side of the room, sleeping. Then I saw something on the table. I walked over to see what it was.

_Lucy, if you are reading this then I must have gone by now. The cure is attached to this note. Use it wisely!_

_-Dad_

After reading the part about the cure, I quickly looked under the note. I saw a glass bottle, not much bigger than my foot, with some kind of purple liquid inside. So I went over to Natsu's side of the room and woke him up. He dressed up, and we checked out of the hotel.

Upon arriving at the guild, we saw Erza carrying yet another cake. This time it was cheesecake though. Erza looked around, as if to see if anyone was following her. After checking, she went inside. Natsu and I were a bit puzzled as to what she was doing. Deciding not to worry anymore, Natsu pulled me into the guild. When we walked in, it was as gloomy as the time we left. I ran over to Mirajane, handing over the cure. You should've seen the look on Mira's face! At first her jaw dropped, then she cried tears of joy. I happily gave the bottle to Mirajane, hopefully knowing she'd know what to do with it. A few hours later, everyone in Fairy Tail(Except Juvia)was jumping up and down. I was happy that Natsu and I were able to get Fairy Tail to its erm…lively state.

~A few minutes later~

"Lucy…can you um…come with me outside for a bit?" It was Natsu, asking me to go outside with him. I simply nodded.

"So…What's up Natsu?" I asked.

"Lucy…I know you like me…And um so…I li-" Oh gosh. Are these the words that I've been waiting for? Oh never mind that thought. I just always wanted to think that.~

"Hello Natsu!" Someone interrupted. It was Lisanna, oh God. My nightmares were just about to begin.

~End of Chapter 7~

Well, there ya have it! Chapter 7~ I cut it short 'cause I need to go and do my homework. See ya next time~

~Special Chapter: Erza and the Clubhouse~

Hi again! Kaytie here. After doing my homework, I decided that the chapter was too short, but I didn't wanna touch it anymore. So I just made a special chapter. It's a continuation of Erza after heading inside the guild. So please enjoy~

Ouch. My back is killing me. Oh right. Erza Scarlet's the name. The past few chapters have been Natsu and Lucy narrating, so now it's my turn! –reads past chapters- Wow. Lucy and Natsu had so many adventures together. Anyways, after looking around, I went inside the guild. I ran to the back exit, which lead to my clubhouse. Yes, I have a clubhouse. I had it built after I became an S-class mage. My clubhouse is quite cozy, if I do say so myself. It has a huge black sofa, a cute little fridge, and a flat screen TV. I also have quite the secret in this clubhouse: I have a room dedicated to the things I hold near to my heart. Cake, Jellal, Fairy Tail and other things. After I got a slice of my cheesecake, I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Okay. Boring. I decided to leave the TV open in case some good song would come out. And luckily, one did. Mean by Taylor Swift. I love this song. So I started singing loudly…

~Outside the Clubhouse~

MIRAJANE'S POV

-Mirajane throws trash- "Eh? What is that?" I asked myself. I could hear the song Mean being played. And it looks like someone's singing along. I couldn't see anything that could emit such a noise. But still, who could it be? Then when it hit the high notes, I recognized that voice. It was Erza. Only Erza could have a voice like that. But where could she be? Removing that thought, I called Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Lisanna to come with me. As they got outside, they all heard Erza singing as well. I know they heard her, 'cause they all said at the same time, "Who is that?". I couldn't help but laugh. Then I remembered that Erza had a clubhouse. "Come on guys, follow me. But be quiet." They nodded quickly at followed me to Erza's underground clubhouse.

~Inside the Clubhouse~

"…Why you gotta be so mean." The song finally ended and I stopped singing. Just then, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Mira, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Gray and Wendy smiling at me.

"W-why are you guys s-smiling?" I asked them.

"That was priceless Erza!" Mira said as she dragged the others inside my clubhouse.

"Gosh Erza, this clubhouse is pretty!" Lucy said, looking at the room from top to bottom.

"T-thanks Lucy." I blushed.

"Well Erza? What do you have to say for yourself?" Natsu said, pouting. I knew Natsu was playing around with the pouting, but I still had to answer the question.

"Want cake?" Oh God. Why did I say that? -facepalms as Natsu cheers-

"Yes! And I think the others want some too! Don't you everyone?"

Everyone nodded simultaneously. I sighed. I brought out my cheesecake, which I was planning to eat ALONE. Hesitating, I gave the cake to Natsu and the others. I made a mental note to change the location of my clubhouse.


	8. Crazy Confession?

Kaytie here. Haylie decided to experiment with songs this chapter. The songs are Be as One by W-inds and Mugen Loop by Heidi. We don't own. Okay enjoy~

"Hi Natsu, What are you doing here with Lucy?" Lisanna was puzzled about what happened.

"Nothing, she just wants me to help her with the monthly rent" I was embarrassed and didn't know the right words to say.

"Is that so? I understand okay! See you later bye!" As soon as Lisanna left, Lucy went back to her conversation with me.

"Natsu, What were you saying, I forgot could you remind me again?"

"Oh, never mind about that, it's just about me loving this girl!"

"Is that so?"

"Natsu, Who is this girl, is she nice, what does she look like?" Lucy asked all the questions she could ask.

"She's from the guild and one of my greatest friends and I know she likes me!"

Lucy, after hearing my words, got a really confused look on her face.

"Ummm…. She's about your age and the color of her hair is a SECRET!"

"Well, I'll go so see you tomorrow, bye!" She said running away. I quickly caught up to her.

"Let's go on a quest, Luce! It's about performing and attracting people to a play again. But this time it's better and the director is way FAMOUS than the director before, I also forgot I guess it was for one month. So do you want to come with me in this quest?"

"Oh really? When should we go?" She tilted her head a bit to the side, making her look clueless, yet cute.

"Let's go tomorrow then!"

"Oh yeah, Can you speak with me after this quest?"

"Sure."

~Tomorrow~

[Super-short]Lucy's POV

"I wonder what Natsu will tell me after the one month quest? I wonder if the person that Natsu likes in the guild is-" My thoughts were interrupted by none other than Natsu.

Natsu's POV

I finally met up with Lucy. I could tell that Lucy was thinking about something. And that something was making her frustrated. Instead of asking her what's wrong, I just reminded her that she had to talk to me after the quest.

"Natsu, who is she?" Lucy asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, even if I knew what she was talking about.

"The girl who you like. She must be really cute to make you talk about her all the time."

"Yeah she is so cute and whenever I hug her it's as if she's like a teddy bear whom I can feel comfortable with!" I really blushed until I noticed that Lucy was gone. I looked everywhere then I found Lucy finishing to prepare for the quest.

~A little while later~

I thought about it for a while, I should confess to Lucy but how? Should I ask Lucy about this, or maybe not? We were finally inside the train and I was having my usual motion sickness. I was happy to be with the girl I love. Silence filled the room. We had the greatest awkward moment of our lives. We finally arrived in Onibus same as before and I suggested that I sing for the play.

~An even littler while later~

I thought I should sing the songs Be as one and Mugen Loop because it's like I'm confessing to Lucy in a different way and I love what the song means. Well, I'll give it my best try so I don't have to worry. Oh, almost forgot to tell the director not to tell Lucy about this.

~Day of the awaited play after all the hard practicing~

Normal POV

Lucy and the audience were eager of what Natsu is going to sing but finally it started and all of them heard.  
>"<em>Donna toki demo Omotteiruyo aenai hi mo Every Time I Feel...<em>" Everyone was shocked of how great the voice of the singer has, most especially Lucy because she felt that she was the one that Natsu was looking for. Lucy blushed really hard until someone from the cast said "Girl why are you blushing so hard? Is it because of that boy?"  
>"No I just remembered something sweet but obviously not because of the boy!" Lucy said, blushing.<br>Natsu finished the song, moving on to the next one.

"_Sono me ni utsuru mono subete maboroshi ni wa miemasenka karami ai tokete yuku naka kimi wa nani wo kanjiteru no darou_…" Tears almost came out of Lucy's eyes and Natsu blushed but he didn't make it that obvious though as possible. But the crowd were so sharp that they noticed, as soon as they noticed they started screaming then they sang along. Natsu finally ended his performance. "_Kitto mada aeru…_" The crowd cheered and Lucy was all teary-eyed. "Thanks everyone!" Natsu said with a smile.

Guys who tune in to our fanfic,  
>Deeply sorry if it's late. Too much school stuff. xoxo Haylie<p> 


	9. Double Confessions

Hey y'all! Miss Kaytie here! Here comes….CHAPTER 9! Meet Lisanna's POV! Also, this chapter is mostly about Lisanna, but don't worry! The next and final chapter will be about Lucy and Natsu again! Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!

Ohmygosh! I never knew Natsu could sing! After Natsu's performance, it was time for the play to go on. They play ended afterwards, and everyone cheered. I was glad to be a part of something that would make people happy.

~A little while later with Natsu~

"Hey Lucy! Remember? I need to talk to you!" Natsu said while running over.

"Of course I remember! Now what were you gonna say Natsu?" I replied.

"Lucy. I don't want any more interruptions, and I wanna get this over with. I love you. You're the most amazing girl I ever met, and I bet, I'll ever meet." Am I hearing correctly? Did Natsu just confess to me? Ohmygosh. Happiest day of my life!

"Um….Natsu…I love you too." I hugged Natsu and he hugged back. After the hug he kissed me. I was the one who broke it, needing air.

"Well Natsu! Let's go back to the guild and tell everyone the good news!"

"Anything you say Lucy!"

~At the guild~

"Erza, Gray, Juvia, Cana guess what?" I said, practically jumping all over the place. "What? Just tell us already!" They all said simultaneously, which I bet will never happen again.

"Natsu you say it!"

"Okay, okay. Lucy and I are going out!" He said loud enough for the whole guild to hear. Awkward silence. Suddenly Erza, Juvia and Cana hugged and congratulated me, while Gray was talking about something with Natsu. The whole guild went into party mode. Everyone except Lisanna, that is.

"What? No way!" She said loudly. The guild fell into silence. Lisanna then went over to Natsu.

"Natsu, I thought we had something. But I guess I thought wrong." She slapped Natsu and stormed out of the guild, crying. Ouch. Not for Lisanna, I mean she's like totally a brat. For Natsu. That slap must have been one hell of a slap because Natsu actually broke down into tears.

Lisanna's POV

I can't believe Natsu would choose that prissy princess over me. I'm way smarter and braver. So why? And I seriously thought that I'd end up with Natsu. I mean, did he think I was kidding when I said I wanted to be his wife when I grow up? I never kid about love. Unless necessary. I was crying until I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up to see Bixlow.

"What do you want, doll collector? Leave me alone or I'll kick your ass." I said snobbiest way possible to scare him away. I didn't want anyone to comfort me like I was a fragile little girl. I am no longer that sweetie pie who would cry at simple things. Ever since Edolas, I've learned lots of things. And one of them is to never show fear.

"Whoa. Chill Liz." Who gave him the right to give me a freaking nickname?

"Why should I? I'm so pissed right now; I could pull all my hair out!"

"Liz. You're not pissed. Just heartbroken. In times like these, you just need someone to talk to. And I want to be that someone. So talk." He said, quickly turning away. When he finally turned to me, he was blushing which made him even cuter than he is.

"Natsu. I can't believe he chose her over me. I must have done something wrong. What did I do? I seriously have to know."

"Hey. You haven't done anything. It might be his fault. His fault for not seeing beyond this beautiful, brave, petite girl in front of me."

Ohmygod. Did he just…say I was beautiful? I could feel the color come to my face.

"Um…Bixlow, I think I need to rest for today. You know, with everything. But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Lisanna. See you."

Ever since that day, I've been going to Bixlow for what I like to call therapy. And in a month's time, I was able to apologize to Lucy and Natsu. I was able to tell them that I was happy for them. They were really happy and they told me that they're glad that I set things straight.

~Months later~

Okay, so even though I got over Natsu months ago, I still go to Bixlow for therapy every single day. And I don't know why. Maybe because he's nice, cute and caring. Or maybe because I'm in love with him. I spoke to Mirajane about it, and she advised me that I ought to tell Bixlow, because he might get a girlfriend soon. "_And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" _Her voice still rang in my head.

During today's session, I caught myself staring at Bixlow as he said something, which I totally didn't hear. I then noticed myself blush. How'd I know? Broken mirror, hello?

"Lisanna? Lisanna? Lisanna?" Bixlow called out. I seriously can't believe it took him three calls to wake me up from my mental state.

"Bixlow? Oh, oh, oh. Yeah, what is it?" I said, now conscious of the conversation.

"Lisanna, usually I'd laugh at my friends whenever I catch them spacing out like that, but today…I don't feel like it. Also, I can't seem to put myself into place today. I feel…discontent with myself. Do you think you know why?"

"No, I don't know. But there is one thing I know."

"What's that?"

"That this Bixlow, who I'm talking to right now…is the one I really love." Oh hell no. No, no, no. This is bad. I was planning to tell him in December! Curse me and my damn way of saying things in my mind out loud!

"Really now? And I thought I was the only one." He said as he got closer to me. I blushed even harder. How'd I know again? The broken mirror of course.

"What do you mean?"

"Still haven't figured it out, have you?"

"Huh?"

"I love you too, silly girl."

"Y-y-you d-d-do?"

"You got it." He brushed my hair away from my face and before he could kiss me, I kissed him. After a while, we broke from the kiss and saw Mirajane staring at us and clapping her hands like this was some TV show. Mira! Way to ruin the moment…

Well, that's it! I know Lisanna was a bit…too much…but I just go with the flow. Hope you all liked it! xoxo Kaytie


	10. The End? Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! Here comes the final chapter of The Celestial Spirit and the Fire Dragon! Thanks so much to everyone who supported this fanfic, you guys have been a great help to giving us confidence to keep this thing going! This chapter is made by both Haylie and I, with help from our best friends. Now let the chapter begin! xoxo Kaytie  
>Natsu's POV<br>It's been months ever since I confessed to Lucy, and luckily nothing bad hashappened yet. Lisanna has apologized to both Lucy and I and afterwards, she fell in love with Bixlow. Love is so strange. Moving on, here I am with Lucy, watching Jellal, our newest guild member; apologize to Erza for stepping on her cake. Bad move. While Erza went out of the guild with Jellal trailing her, the rest of us had a discussion. I think that they were meant to be!" says Mirajane. "Well, they did have quite a history. Jellal was one of Erza's only friends when they were small so I wouldn't be surprised." All of us looked at Mirajane probably wondering how she knew about that.

"What? You guys do know that I know almost everything that goes and comes around here, right?" Oh yeah. Mirajane would always be the first choice people would go to when they have 'issues'.

~A few days later~

"Natsu…" Lucy called me one night.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" I asked, full of concern.

"Natsu, I'm sorry." For what?"

"I told my dad that we were going out. And he, he didn't want us to."

"It's okay Lucy. We can talk about this tomorrow. Good night, love you."

"Good night and I love you too." She hung up.

That night, I lay awake in bed thinking about what would happen to us. The suddenly, I thought of something. I sat upright very quickly.

A/N: Kyaaaaaah! What is this something that he's talking about? Read on to find out! [Rhymes~]

"Okay, so I've thought about it for a while now, and I was thinking, Lucy, will you marry me?"

"Natsu! You may be my best friend and all but…YOU SUCK AT PROPOSALS! STOP SHAKING, STOP WIGGLING AND STOP BEING NERVOUS! KEEP A SMILE ON YOUR FACE AND LET'S TRY ONE MORE TIME!" Lisanna was helping me practice proposing to Lucy. And let's be honest here, but Lisanna is NOT HELPING!

"Oh Natsu. This is hopeless. You totally need to see a professional." Lisanna said, giving up on teaching me.

"And who might this professional be?" I asked curiously.

"Why Mirajane of course!" Mirajane? Seriously? Lisanna, wow. Funny joke. But seriously, Mirajane? I decided not to say anything because I might just end up hurting her feelings. So instead I obediently went to Mirajane. At first, she couldn't stop laughing, but after a few weeks, she finally calmed down.

~After days, weeks and months of practicing with dear Mirajane~

"Okay Natsu. Just go to her. And say it. You can do it. This is what we've been waiting for months to do."

"Okay. Thanks Mirajane."

I walked over to Lucy like any ordinary day. These past few months I've been avoiding her because Mirajane said so.

"Hey Natsu! It's been a long time!" Lucy said cheerfully, as she hugged me.

"I guess it has. Um…Lucy. I have something I want to tell you. Will you meet me at my house later on?" I replied.

"Uh…sure."

"Great thanks."

~Later on~ [Oh I love doing this!]

"Hey Lucy. Glad you came." I told Lucy, whom I met on the doorstep.

"Of course I did!" Lucy said with her usual bubbliness. [Real word?]

"So um…you wanna take a walk?"

"Natsu? What's gotten into you? I don't know but…fine. Let's go."

Lucy and I take a walk towards the park. We talked about almost everything.

Normal POV

"So…Lucy."

"Yes Natsu?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too."

"So…um…Lucy. Look, Happy's going on a date with Charle!" Lucy turned as Natsu quickly got out the bunch of flowers I had earlier.

"Natsu, Happy's not on a date with Charle, but these flowers are lovely."

"Lucy. That's not the point. The point is-"

"Hah! He's going to do it! He's going to propose! You owe me big time!" A voice was heard from the bushes.

"Lisanna! How could you? You totally ruined the moment!" Another voice was heard.

"Will you two shut up?" A third voice, which was easily recognizable. Erza.

"Erza?" Lucy called.

"Oh great. Now our cover's blown. And you girls are to blame."

"It was her fault!" The two said while pointing at each other.

"You three might as well come over. We know it's you anyway. Lisanna, Erza and Cana." Natsu said as the three girls approached the interrupted couple.

~Moments after scolding, fighting and other stuff done~

"So…Natsu, was it true?" Lucy asked.

"What is true?" Natsu asked back.

"Th-that you were gonna…"

"Propose? Yes. It's true." Lucy hugged Natsu.

"Well, if you did continue…you know what I would say." She smiled at him.

"What would you say?"

"SHE'D SAY YES YOU DUMMY!" Lisanna, Cana and Erza said in unison. Lucy blushed as she nodded her head. Natsu was so happy. He kissed her until a bickering noise from Cana and Lisanna forced him to break the kiss.

"Told you so!" Lisanna told Cana. "Now pay up!" Cana gave Lisanna 1,000 jewels.

"Well, well, well Lucy." Another voice came into the scene.

"Father?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it is me." Mr. Heartfilia quickly came into the scene. Then he faced Natsu. "I'm not allowing you to marry my daughter."

A/N: GASP! Why not Mr. Heartfilia? Keep reading, 'cause it's Haylie's turn to write next. kaytie

..


	11. The End? Chapter 2 and Special Chappie

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! But we had to argue- a lot over this! And also because our duties have been catching up on us. Enjoy the last chapter! Love, Haylie

No POV

"Father!" Lucy started sobbing. "Why?"

"Because…Lucy, you are not my daughter." Mr. Heartfilia sobs as well. "I just adopted you. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." He looks at Natsu. "Natsu, my boy, I allow you to marry Lucy. But I do not have authority. You must ask her real father."

"And where will we find Lucy's real dad?" Natsu asks.

"He was a good man. And rich too. He married a woman named Liana Dreyar. But rumor was it that Lucy's real mom was Alina, Liana's twin sister. Now Alina has a son, so maybe you should ask him."

"Who is the son?" Lucy stops crying.

"I believe his name is…Laxus Dreyar."

Well that's it everyone~ The end of the fanfic~ Thanks once again to everyone! Also…there will be a sequel to this! Yup, that's right! Lucy and Natsu's adventures aren't over yet! See you soon!

~Special Chapter: Gray's true reason~

Narrator: Today we uncover some of the craziest fads here in Fairy Tail. And this particular one is associated with Gray Fullbuster. Everyone knows that he got his stripping habit from his teacher, Ur. But Natsu seems unconvinced about this and thinks that there's another reason for his stripping...

Natsu's POV

"Oi Gray! Why do you strip?" It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Lucy, Gray and Erza and I, along with Mirajane of course, were at the bar.

"It's a habit I got from my teacher remember? God Natsu, I thought you watched that episode…" Gray replies…again, in his underwear.

"Well I'm not convinced. There has to be another reason!" I say.

"Well…" Mirajane interjects, chuckling.

"Mira, no. They don't need to know…" Gray flushes.

"Come on, tell us Gray!" Lucy says happily.

"Yes, Gray, do tell." Erza seems amused at the fact that Gray is flushing.

"I know! Gray-sama told me-" Juvia suddenly spoke, and Gray quickly covered her mouth.

"No, Juvia! Don't tell them!" Gray glares at Juvia, but Juvia seems to be in a daze, so she doesn't hear him.

"Gray-sama covered my mouth! –fangirl screams-" Juvia then walks away, blushing furiously.

"Okay…" Gray says, still creeped out at the scene.

"Well Gray? We're waiting?" I say impatiently.

"Okay, here it goes…When I was younger, way before I met Ur, I had this ridiculous habit of…wearing too much clothes, yes, like Gray Surge. But one day-

"His friends said he stunk, so he got so embarrassed, and began to wear less clothing. Then he met Ur. The End!" Erza finished for him.

"Erza! How did you know?" Gray seemed really shocked. Erza just laughs.

"I'm psychic." She smiles then leaves the bar.

"Whoa! Erza's psychic!" I say, getting a smack on the head from Lucy.

"Natsu!" She shouts.

Okay, everyone, thanks so much, and please wait for the sequel!


	12. The lady and her knight

SEQUEL TO THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT AND THE FIRE DRAGON AFTER BAJILLIONS OF YEARS. ENJOY!

Previously on the Celestial Spirit and the Fire Dragon…

"Who is the son?" Lucy stops crying.

"I believe his name is…Laxus Dreyar."

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"What? No! This cannot be true!" My mouth dropped open in shock and so did Natsu's. "How am I supposed to believe that I'm actually related to Laxus?" My mind was completely scarred. Me and Laxus…are siblings? I hoped he was joking. I mean, he was very mean to me and he has hurt our guildmates. A guild is like a family to care about and to protect! If he can't even care about the guild how do you expect me to believe that Laxus is my brother? My so called "father" didn't seem to be joking. He smiled sadly.

"I am sorry, but he is the son of Alina." I smiled at the man I called my father.

Natsu is such a sweetie pie. He's always there for me, and he doesn't seem to mind if I drench his shirt completely in my tears. But wait, he doesn't wear a shirt. Oh well. Then I thought for a moment that maybe, just maybe, Laxus changed after being expelled from the guild. Then again, this is Laxus we're talking about.

* * *

><p>Natsu POV<p>

I stroked Lucy's hair as she leaned on my shoulder. I knew that this was a situation wherein I can just be there for Lucy when she needs me. I didn't care if her dad was there watching us, because I loved Lucy with all my heart.

"I love Lucy, and I will definitely marry her no matter what the situation is, even if Laxus is on the other side of this giant world. I'll find him so Lucy and I could get married." Lucy looked at me and her father looked shocked but he smiled.

"Well then, I wish you luck, boy." And with that, we left her dad there. Right before we left, Lucy whispered something into my ear. "I'm coming too you know! I'm going to come with you every step of the way, because I love you very much!" I blushed a bit.

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

So Mr. Heartfilia was left there. He was thinking about Lucy and Natsu and how he wished he would be able to help them. Suddenly, he remembered something from Lucy's childhood. He quickly went to get it.

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV<p>

So we asked permission from Makarov to go look for his grandson. He wished us lots of luck like the other Fairy Tail members. We decided to set off in the morning so that we wouldn't be caught by darkness.

* * *

><p>Somewhere over the rainbow...<p>

A couple is currently looking outside a big glass window. The woman suddenly faced the man and said, "It should be time we paid a visit to our children."

* * *

><p>(AN: I know it's short but I reached 2 or 3 hours and Kaytie almost hated me for life but pls. stay tuned to more. Tata for now.)

With lots of love,

XOXO,

Haylie Confetti


End file.
